


Total DramaRama Oneshots

by Fictional_Affliction



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, baby duncney is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction
Summary: It's exactly what the title says, Duncney in the TDRama Universe





	1. Playdate Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so unless you follow me on Tumblr you're going to need some backstory to this story. So the first episode of Total DramaRama dropped on Cartoon Network's app. It's actually SO FREAKING CUTE! Like I was so surprised? So you should go watch that first (it's on YouTube as well). I've posted this head canon that Courtney's parents work a lot and are very absent. One of my followers added that maybe Duncan's mom notices this and volunteers to watch Courtney sometimes. From that this was made. I honestly never thought I would write fan fiction for this new season but gosh, guys the kids are so adorable, I can't take it! Anyways, there's the backstory. Also, I post a lot of head canons and such on Tumblr that I don't post here so follow me at www.tumblr.com/fictional-affliction

This was NOT what Duncan had in mind.

Courtney had his family wrapped around her little fingers. When his mom said that Courtney was going to come over to play sometimes, he had been confused but figured it could work to his advantage. He could use someone to help be a distraction when he wanted to sneak a cookie or extra time watching TV. He needed a partner in crime. Someone to be on his side. Courtney was a tattle tale, but if she was involved she wouldn't incriminate herself.

Although, nothing was going according to plan. His older brother treated her like the little sister he never had. She even got him to play dolls with her! His baby brother loved her too! She would sing to him when he cried and be such a "good helper" as his mom would say. Even his dad would bounce her on his lap and tell her how cute she was.

Yuck.

"Why is she here again?" Duncan whined while crossing his small arms across his chest.

"Duncan, honey, we talked about this." The blonde woman spoke while she kneeled on the floor so that she could be at the same level as her son.

"But! It's no fair!" He huffed with his large expressive eyes.

"Is this because you don't want to share Courtney with your brothers?" Duncan immediately started to blush and rubbed his cheeks vigorously.

"No!" He exclaimed adamantly. Well maybe that was part of it, but that was besides the point. His mother sighed and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Can I tell you something? Just between you and me?" She offered sweetly.

"Just you and me?" The toddler asked tentatively. She nodded and Duncan brightened at that.

"Courtney's parents work a lot and can't be with her all the time. She doesn't have brothers like you do to play with. It can be very lonely…" Duncan scrunched up his eyebrows. He hadn't thought of that before. He knew that Courtney's babysitter usually picked her up from daycare. Come to think of it, he didn't know what her parents even looked like.

"Oh…" Was all Duncan could say. He didn't really understand. Didn't parents want to be with their kids?

"So, can you please play nice sweetheart?" He shook his head in agreement which earned him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. When he went back to play, he was unsurprised that Courtney was pretending to be the teacher with his brothers as her students. He saw how happy she was and remembered what his mom said. So, instead of causing mayhem he allowed himself to be one of her students. But just this once.


	2. Naptime Troubles

Duncan never slept during nap time. Or at least he tried not to. It was hard when they put on soothing music and turned off the lights; but most of the time he stayed awake for the hour that was designated for peaceful slumber. At least, it usually was peaceful. It would be if the person on the cot next to him would stop tossing and turning.

"Would you cut it out!" He whisper yelled to his left. He had already gotten his fair share of time outs for being loud during nap time. The shuffling stopped but was replaced with sniffling. Curiosity lead Duncan to turn and see two pigtails peaking out from under a blanket.

"Hey Princess, is that that you?" The pig tails nodded but her face was still under the covers. The sniffling continued.

"Are you crying…" Courtney didn't answer. Duncan was hesitant but couldn't help himself when he asked "What's wrong?"

Her head finally popped out from the covers to unveil her puffy eyes and red nose.

"Why don't you just mind your own business Duncan!"

"Well excuse me, I was just asking, jeez!" He rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. A few silent moments passed until Courtney spoke up again.

"I can't sleep," She quietly explained. "I miss my mommy…" She added a beat later. Courtney expected Duncan to laugh at her or tell to toughen up. She rolled away so her back was facing him. If she was going to cry then she didn't want anyone to see. Especially Duncan.

"Hey Princess."

"What!" Courtney was starting to get really cranky from missing her usual nap.

"Here." She turned around again to see what Duncan wanted. The four year old jumped at the spider being handed to her.

"Ew! Duncan, what is that!" Upon further inspection she realized that it was a stuffed animal and not the real deal.

"His name's Scruffy….I know it's not a pretty doll but…he helps me sleep so maybe he can help you too." Courtney tentatively reached out and took the fuzzy stuffed toy. Her brown eyes darted around to check for Chef. It was already a risk for Duncan to have snuck in a toy from home, Chef would surely confiscate it if he saw. Courtney held the toy close to her chest.

"Thank you Duncan." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm only letting you borrow him so that you quit making so much noise." He added nonchalantly, but Duncan didn't get a retort, and when he checked she was fast asleep.


End file.
